The Anonymous: Wings of Dark Victory
by zynaofthenight
Summary: You join the titans because you truly believe in them. You lose the war, and you are condemned to Camp Half-Blood. But life isn't fair. Ever. To some, the minor gods still don't have the respect they deserve.
1. I

You join the titans because you truly believe in them. You lose the war, and you are condemned Camp Half-Blood. But life isn't fair. Ever. To some, the minor gods still don't have the respect they deserve.

**[A/N]: **Think of what it would be like for the half-bloods in Kronos's army to live at Camp Half-Blood. The insanity! Those demigods joined the titans because they believed that the minor gods didn't have enough respect, the gods were bad, or just because they truly believed in their cause for the lord of time. So when their world, their beliefs are ripped away suddenly, and they are forced to be with and coexist with their _enemies_…

zynaofthenight does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**-The Anonymous: Wings of Dark Victory-**

_By: zynaofthenight_

I

* * *

"_Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just…had thrones__—__"_

The sun was just setting in the horizon, casting dark shadows over the world. In the distance, starry lights lit up the sky, twinkling and twirling.

But they weren't stars. They were a small group of cloaked figures hurried through the town walls, each carrying a blazing torch. Passerby citizens cowered from their dark demeanor, and the group pushed forward, unchallenged.

It was the blacksmith's place they were looking for. Bright, cheery, and shining, the building seemed to be the last place such a group of people would go to. But they pressed on, until they reached the door.

The leader of the group, a tall and thin figure, pushed back the hood of the cloak to reveal a beautiful but cruel-looking girl, her white-blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders and her icy blue eyes cold and distant. Her expression was hard and intense.

Around her, the rest of the group slowly began to cast off their hoods. One by one, their faces appeared in the flickering flame.

"Do we have to do this?" complained one girl, shorter than all the rest. Her auburn hair overshadowed her face as she attempted to keep her cloak on. "Nia, you know Maia said to strike fear into people, not kill."

The first girl, Nia, put her finger to her lips and shushed the other. "Quiet, Kimberly! This blacksmith has been mocking the children of the lesser gods and treating them badly. He takes them in, pretends to be nice, and then kills them slowly, enjoying the pleasure. You know that. We are only here to do what is right."

Kimberly lowered her eyes and nodded slowly, gripping the plain leather-bound hilt of her knife in her hands. Another girl came forward, next to Nia. It was plain to see that the two were sisters. Nia had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the new girl had raven hair and smoky green eyes, but they both had the same intense expression, the same high cheekbones and the same air of aristocracy.

"Nia," the new girl said to her sister. "What is the plan?"

"Half to the right, and half to the left," replied Nia. "Lec, you come with me."

They spoke in hushed whispers, glancing at the top of the blacksmith's building every once in a while. The new girl, Lec, finally nodded, and instructed everyone else in the group to start moving.

They were about ten in number, and for a minute, cloaks swished back and forth as they split up, and surrounded the building. Then, all was deathly silent.

Lec and Nia stepped forward, their paces synchronized. They walked towards the door, both of them gripping their celestial bronze swords and getting ready.

Nia knocked on the door once, and the sound fell with a resonating _boom_.

It was quiet for a second, then footsteps came into hearing, quick, steady pattering.

The door opened to reveal a motherly looking and elderly woman in an apron and dress. She took in the sight of the two sisters, and stepped back, hand over her mouth in fear.

"What do you want?" she demanded in a shrill, panicked voice. "I have nothing for you."

Lec stepped forward, her face morphing in a somewhat kind expression. "Old mother, do not worry. We have not come to plague you. We are the Anonymous, looking for the Blacksmith Henderlog."

"Henderlog?" The woman backed away further, and put her fingers to her lips. "Do not speak loudly," she whispered. "He will hear you."

The fear in her voice came back, and she shook her head, trembling. "He will kill me if he finds out I am talking to all of you. He—" Her eyes flashed with terror. "He is coming!"

And now, they could hear it. Booming steps, certainly from someone heavy and commanding.

Lec and Nia raised their swords, pointing them behind the woman. "Do not fear, old mother," said Nia quietly. "Go and hide yourself. Get all the living half-bloods and your children, and escape from here."

The old woman nodded frantically, and disappeared from sight, just as a heavily build and huge man appeared in view, scowling.

"I heard a disturbance," he rumbled. "What is it—" His eyes widened, and a cold leer appeared on his lips as he noticed Lec and Nia. "Ohoho, a couple of pretty girls. You shouldn't be playing with swords, young ones."

Nia smiled coldly, and advanced forward, pointing her sword at the man. "Blacksmith Henderlog, is it?" Her voice held no inflection of emotion. The blacksmith bared his teeth in a ferocious grin, and from behind his back, whipped out a hammer, smoking hot from the forges.

"Come and fight, weaklings."

Lec tilted her head to one side, and gave him a piercing gaze. "Weaklings, indeed. Henderlog, reconsider your words. We are the Anonymous."

The effect on the man was instantaneous. Even though he towered over the two girls, the blacksmith backed away, his expression uncertain. But soon enough, he bellowed in laughter. "Two girls, even from the Anonymous, shouldn't be much of a problem for me."

"Really?" Lec replied evenly. "But we are not just two girls."

The blacksmith had a split second to look surprised and suspicious before he was surrounded and held down by eight teenagers, each of them with a weapon of some sort pointing at his throat. The rest of the group had crept onto him, without the man noticing.

"Let me go!" he roared. "I admit I killed those useless minor godlings! I admit it! So now let me go!" He attempted to twist himself up, but was met with a jab in the arm from a knife.

"I'm sorry," said Nia sweetly, though her eyes said otherwise. They were filled with a cold fury and hatred. "Henderlog, you have shown too much disrespect to the minor gods and goddesses. And you shall pay for that." She turned to her sister. "Lec, would you like to do the honors?"

The huge man's face paled as the other girl shrugged. "He seems rather big. The two of us, then?"

Nia nodded, and raised her sword above the blacksmith, along with her sister. "Any last words?"

"I'll get you!" spat the blacksmith. "I'll make you regret it! You haven't seen the last—"

"Empty threats," said Nia. "On three. One…two…three."

The two blades flashed down, and it was over.

* * *

It was freezing outside—below ten Celsius—but she didn't care. Her fur-lined cloak would keep her warm for long enough. After all, there was a certain limit to how cold weather could get.

In the country next to where Nia and Lec were, Maia continued walking through the falling snow, her boots crunching through the packed ice. In the blurred Russian landscape, all covered in blinding white, she stood out like a dark stain in her sable clothes.

If anyone had been brave, or perhaps foolish, enough to be anywhere near the subfreezing tundra by her, they would have noticed that the girl was different from normal humans, other than the fact that she was insane enough to be in weather this cold.

Maia _was_ different. Her appearance was normal enough; an Asian girl, long black hair tucked in the hood of her furry jacket, average height for a sixteen year old, thin but not anorexic, with an athletic look about her. The only thing that seemed abnormal at first glance was the clearly visible thin black scar that ran from her eyebrow through her left eye and down her cheek.

At a closer look, one would have immediately noticed something that wasn't quite right. For instance, swinging by her hip would be a fine leather sword sheath, with the silver handle of a sword glinting in weak sunlight showing slightly as she walked. There was an air of leadership, determination, and fierceness about her, as if she had nothing to lose, and was going to fight for every breath she took.

And her _eyes_. Piercing, black irises of inky darkness, they were too old and pained for a normal sixteen year old, yet pride and intensity shone in them. Not your normal teenager.

She continued walking through the snow, intent on some unknown mission of some sort. A shimmering shroud of mist appeared in front of her, and she looked up.

_Please deposit one drachma,_ said a pleasant female voice.

Maia scooped up the golden coin that had appeared too, and threw it in the mist. "O lady Iris," she murmured, "show me the message. And thank you."

The image blurred, and a short, plump, brown-haired girl with glasses appeared, in front of a street scene of bodies littered everywhere. Behind her, the Empire State Building rose above all, blinding sun rays striking its surface.

Maia winced at the scene, noticing that most of the people lying there were half-bloods, from the swords and shields cluttered around the streets. "What is it, Tessa?" she asked warily. "What happened?"

"Horrible, horrible!" The girl in the Iris message shook her head frantically, and choked back a sob. Tears glistened on her cheeks in the Manhattan sunlight.

On the other side of the world, the other girl looked sharply up at her. "Tell me," she demanded, a note of fear in her voice. "Who won? The titans or the Olympians?"

A pause. Then softly, almost barely audible, the girl whispered, "Olympians. Maia…and Ethan…he…he's been killed."

Maia reeled back, a thousand emotions flashing in her dark eyes as she took in the news. After a few seconds, she gave a sardonic smile, and shook her head. "No way, Tessa. He can't be dead. It's just some silly rumor."

Tessa was almost convinced by her words that Maia did not believe the news, except she noticed a slight shaking in the other girl's voice.

"It's true," she said sadly. "I-I've seen his body falling from the Empire State Building."

"How? _How?_" Maia gave up any pretense and clenched her fists, trembling. "What happened? Tell me!"

"The…the titans lost…in America…" Tessa's words spilled out of her mouth without any restraint. "Ethan was fighting for the titans. But at the last moment, he changed sides, and Kronos killed him. But the titans lost, and Percy Jackson won in the end."

Maia blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't cry in front of the people she led. "Alright then," she finally said, when she was sure the lump in her throat was gone. "Where are you now?"

"Hiding," responded Tessa. "The half-bloods on the Olympians' side are looking through the streets, so it's best that they don't find me."

Maia nodded. "Good. Come to the headquarters once you can find a double rainbow. Nia and Lec should be back with their group soon. If that's all—"

Tessa shook her head. "I have some good news, though. For the Anonymous."

Maia glanced around to see if anyone was near. "Yes?" she said, lowering her voice.

"Percy Jackson made the Olympians promise that they would give more respect to the minor gods and goddesses. Score one for us, eh, even though the titans lost?"

Maia smiled humorlessly. "Score one," she agreed dully.

"Ethan's not the first we've lost," ventured Tessa quietly after a silence. "He wasn't even part of the Anonymous."

The other girl's reaction was quite venomous.

"But did anyone mean as much as he did to me?" snapped Maia, fury blazing in her eyes. Even though it was only an Iris message, Tessa shrank back, her expression worried. She had a reason; children of Nemesis were not good to have as enemies.

"I…I'm…s-sorry," she stuttered. Maia breathed in and out, slowly, before speaking again in a calm but dangerous voice.

"Don't mention that again." Her eyes softened a fraction. "But don't worry about that. I forgive you. People do make mistakes from time to time."

Tessa nodded hastily. "Well, Maia, if we're done now…"

The other girl waved her hand, and the Iris message disappeared, leaving Maia by herself in midst of all the snow.

She shivered; it was getting cold now. Even in summer, Russia was an icy expanse of nothing.

A silvery, warm tear sneaked its way down her cheeks, but it was quickly frozen by the harsh wind. Maia ignored it, and tipped her head to the sky, howling her grief.

"_Why?_" she screamed. "_Why?_ _Stupid, irrational! Never…never…good at thinking…_" She dropped to her knees, chest heaving with sobs.

The wind swirled around her, causing her hair to snap in the air currents.

A movement in the white snow next to her caused the girl to look up quickly. Snarling, a huge white wolf lunged at her, frothing at the mouth.

Almost by reflex, Maia gripped her silver sword and sliced through the rabid animal, causing it to loll back into the ground, blood pooling from its stomach. The girl stared at it numbly, then walked away. It had been a wolf struck with some sort of incurable illness; killing it had relieved its pain.

Right foot forward, left foot follow. Right foot forward, left foot follow…Maia focused on her footsteps, numbly refusing to think of anything else.

But the prints that were left, though quickly covered by falling snow, gave the presence of a lonely girl who had just lost her beloved older brother.

* * *

They were the Anonymous—the centuries-old organization of demigod children of the minor gods and goddesses. Aptly named, for they were the ones who were never recognized, never known. They didn't care about the titans or the Olympians; all they cared for was respect. Acknowledgement.

Their headquarters were in an uncharted area of Russia. The members came from all over the world. Through protests, attacks, and negotiations, they slowly gained some power and name for their parents. But only some.

And then, their new leader came.

Maia Nakamura, the unknown younger sister of Ethan Nakamura, was extremely young by standards. Barely sixteen, she was the basic essence of the Anonymous. With her, the organization was driven forward with a new goal: _revenge_.

Being the daughter of Nemesis, it was quite obvious that Maia wanted revenge for her mother. But not the "let's join the titans and kill the world" type of revenge. The Anonymous despised that—after all, you didn't gain much if the titans won, because minor gods and goddesses would become even more minor.

No. What Maia wanted was to make the Olympians pay through her hands. A rebellion; Olympians against the minor immortals.

It was like this: When they were small, a satyr had come to their home in California, telling them they were half-bloods. Ethan had gone with the satyr to that camp, while Maia stayed behind. She refused to go.

California was a bad place for demigods, and Maia experienced that firsthand. Day and night, she fought monsters, ran from them, got hurt by them. When she finally found out that she was a child of Nemesis, and that Nemesis was a minor goddess, she was angry.

From Ethan's letters, she knew that there were no cabins for the undetermined, or the minor demigods. Some camp, if they didn't even give proper respect to all the gods.

So she joined the Anonymous. A diverse, complex organization by now, it was made up of five main departments: the Spies, who used ways to eavesdrop and transport people; the Spellmakers, who used magic for an advantage; the Sleepers, who used sleep and dreams to spread messages about the minor gods and goddesses; the Fighters, a group of skilled fighters who lead the attacks; and the Darkness, who used fear and darkness to spread confusion among enemies. All demigods fell under the category in which they belonged in the most.

Maia rose quickly in rank. Soon, she was a leader of the Fighters, then the leader of the whole organization. Her silver sword and fighting skills became legendary. Her piercing black eyes gave her the air of someone knowledgeable, the black scar running down her left eye from a monster attack showed that she was experienced. Her long black hair was usually tied up in a ponytail to not be in the way in case of battle. She was a strong leader, firm, and capable despite her age.

Why not? After all, she had nothing to lose for the cause she fought for. So she spent all her time training, planning, thinking. The Anonymous consumed her—it was her life.

Maia Nakamura wanted acknowledgement for the minor gods and goddesses, and what she wanted, she was going to get. With the death of her brother, something in her hardened, and she drove herself relentlessly, aching to change the world for her better.

Percy Jackson's gift from the gods was supposed to change it all. "All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect." The minor gods were to finally get the respect they deserved.

A victory for the Anonymous, yes.

Yet…

* * *

**[A/N]: **Phew! This chapter took quite a few rewrites. I went through this over and over, trying to capture the basic elements of the story in this prologue-ish first chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed it :D Like usual, this story starts in third person, and the rest of the chapter will be in first.

Reviews always make my day, so please tell me what you think ^.^ Plus, I update faster if I get more reviews…and if people are actually interested in the story.

To clear some things up: some of you right now are probably like, "uh, why does Maia want _revenge_? Nemesis is the goddess of _retribution_; or in other words, _vengeance_. Not _revenge_. Well, my dear readers, you know how Ethan wanted revenge? Yeah, that's basically what Maia's like, it's just that she's…er…more logical…and she doesn't care about the titans…

*sighs again* Review please! Pretty please?


	2. II

**[A/N]: **Well then, I actually got quite some reviews! ^.^ Thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me ideas, characters, and stuffish. Yay!

However *cough* there are like over a hundred hits on this story and only eight reviews. So all you people who are just reading this and not bothering to review, I will stalk you down like Mickey Mouse unless you do review. Ta.

This chapter starts…oh…about four months before The Last Olympian, in April. Therefore, Ethan's still alive. :)

Yeah…I think I'm moving from my obsession with Nico to Ethan…psh.

* * *

**-The Anonymous: Wings of Dark Victory-**

_By: zynaofthenight_

II

* * *

_Is life fair?_

Really, the reason why I fought for the titans was that because I wanted acknowledgment for the minor gods. I wanted my mother, Nike, to be truly respected. Not because I wanted to the titans to have a great victory or whatever.

Well, I did really believe that the titans were the good guys; the gods bad. You'd understand too, if you were in my position. They think all us "titan traitors" are horrible because we joined the wrong side.

But it never seemed like the wrong side to me.

* * *

It started on that Friday, the day before Spring Break. That morning in biology class, I was trying to finish the homework I didn't do, as usual. I'm ADHD and dyslexic, do you really expect me to do all my homework?

"Psst, Holly!" I whispered to my bio partner. "What was the homework for History class?"

Holly Jones, the nerdy, straight-A, obsessed-too-much-with-her-grades-girl who sat next to me shot me a glare. "The charts on Mesopotamia. Seriously, the teacher told us like, five times, yesterday! Pay more attention in class, Cameron!"

Jeez. I had ADHD; did she really think I would be paying attention? Anyways, History is one of the most boring classes in the world. Holly, being the education obsessed freak she was, probably thought it was the best thing ever, but all History class offered me was a time to chew gum, play on my itouch, and go to sleep.

Needless to say, I didn't really pay attention in that class. Just because Holly liked it didn't mean that the rest of the twenty-six people in our class did too. Also, Holly probably thought I was a sort of demon from Hell to torture her with my horrible learning skills, hence the _you're so stupid_ look she gave me from time to time.

But then, she had a reason to give me those looks. Like now, when the only thing I could say was: "Uh…what charts? We had charts? Wha?"

I swear, Holly looked like she was going to die there and then. "Cameron…" she said through gritted teeth. "How…do you even _manage_ to pass your classes? _What charts? _Seriously? I'm amazed you even got above an F in History last year!" Her golden brown hair fell into her gray-blue eyes and she pushed it away and gave me an accusing stare.

"Well, actually, yes," I agreed. "I got a B. It still manages to amaze me."

"How in the world did you ever do that?"

"Beats me," I shrugged. "I think it might have been something to do with…er…the teacher accidently giving me a thirty out of ten instead of the three I actually got. I…erm…_forgot_ to tell her about the mistake." I gave Holly my most innocent grin, to which she rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering something about the unethical stuff of it all and how boys (to which I guessed she was referring to me) were so stupid. Typical.

"Aw, don't worry about _him_, Holly," came a voice from behind the both of us. I turned to see that new kid in our class—what was his name again? Ginger hair, blue eyes…um…something to do with…Tri…Tristan!

Yes. You can all now applaud my great memory skills. Thank you.

"Oh, h-hello," giggled Holly, turning a shade of some sort of pink. Funny, she's all nerdy and whatnot, and one sentence (that wasn't even nice towards me) made her stutter and make a complete fool of herself. I made a mental note to talk to that Tristan guy—I really needed another way to annoy Holly.

What was really creepy, though, was that other new kid, Ethan, or whatever his name was, was currently giving Tristan a death glare. And when I mean death glare, I mean a glare that's scarier than Holly's Cameron-you-didn't-do-your-homework-again look, and that was pretty scary already. Add the fact that Ethan was missing an _eye_, with the eye patch on though, it was quite frightening.

"Dude, chill," soothed Tristan, backing away from Ethan's scowl. "What did I do?" He smirked, as if laughing to himself.

Ethan was obviously not very amused. "Don't think you can escape," he growled. "I'm watching you."

"Aw, how sweet, Nakamura," sneered Tristan. "I thought—" His eyes widened for a second. "But…aren't you on _our_ side?"

By now, I was thoroughly confused. "Eh…guys…what?"

See, Tristan had come here first, about a week ago. Suspiciously afterwards, Ethan came too. Those two were like sworn enemies the moment they saw each other. So what in the world did Tristan mean by "_our_" side?

Holly looked pretty bewildered too. She shrugged uneasily, then returned to writing on her worksheet, just as the science teacher came by.

"Working, Cameron?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. He raised an eyebrow, but left to check on other people in the room. I breathed a sigh of relief, then leaned back, smiling inwardly as a new idea hit me. "Hey, Holly!"

She didn't look up. "Go away."

I shook my head. "You know, I think Tristan's staring at you."

"W-what?" This time, her head shot up and she looked around the room. I took the distraction to reach over and take her eraser. Holly went back to her work, a few seconds later, not noticing anything.

It was a few minutes before she finally did. "Cameron, do you know where my eraser went?"

"Maaybee…"

"Cameron! Give it back! Now!"

There were some benefits to having Holly as a bio partner after all. But then—

"Oh crap!" I said, my eyes widening. "I forgot to do my homework!"

I guess I should have been doing it…Holly said it was because I spent all night yesterday playing itouch or something, and should have been doing my homework instead.

I had soccer practice! Seriously!

* * *

It was after school, and I lay lazily on my bed, not caring about anything at all. It was Spring Break, and I planned to spend the whole entire next week doing nothing.

That is—I had _planned_ to. For some reason, things I planned never seemed to go my way. There was that instance when the flower girl at a random wedding my dad forced me to go to changed into some sort of lion…but I blamed the ADHD and dyslexia taking over my brain.

_Ding dong…_

"What now?" I groaned, and sat up. I tripped down the stairs and out into the hallway, finally to the door.

"Hello?" I opened the door to find…Holly. The girl was standing in front of the door, shifting from foot to foot with an expression of boredom.

I almost laughed; the nerdy Holly Jones was standing in front of my house. Not sure why it was funny, really, but it was suddenly really quite ironical how I just realized that I was being ordered around to do my homework by a girl two inches shorter than me. Not that she wasn't tall; Holly was about five foot five.

"Finally, Cameron…" she said, unfazed. "You were taking forever. Here." She thrust my pencil pouch in my hands. "You left this at school."

"Oh…erm…thank you…" I said. I still couldn't believe how weird it was, to have Holly here. "Er…is that all?"

She shrugged, then started walking away. "It is, I guess. Oh, and Cameron…you realized we have homework over the break? Actually do it, for once."

I was about the protest, when she froze in her tracks and shrieked.

The Tristan guy popped out of nowhere, and grinned at her. "Oh, hi Holly. Didn't see you there."

But the cold, icy look in his blue eyes told me otherwise. I blinked, sensing something weird. Tristan was acting like…like something bad. Lame description, I know, but there was this aura around him that screamed _stay away!_

Holy didn't notice, apparently. She turned bright red. "Oh…ah…hi…"

What in the world was Tristan doing here?

"Holly." I walked over her, and tugged her arm. "Maybe you should just go now…I mean, won't your parents be worried?"

She glared angrily at me. "Cameron, can't I just say hi?"

Tristan smiled, though there was nothing nice in that expression. "Guess Holly likes red-haired, blue-eyed boys better than black-haired, brown-eyed ones, Cameron. Tough luck."

His tone was teasing, friendly, even, but the look on his face didn't match at all. I glared at him, though it had nothing to do with the comment. After all, I do have curly black hair and brown eyes, but really, all I was noticing right now was that Tristan seemed almost like…

"Holly, don't you think it's kinda weird that Tristan just popped out of nowhere? I mean, I'm not sure he even knew where I live. That's not good, right? Almost stalkerish?"

Holy ignored me, and turned to Tristan. "Sorry about that," she said. "Cameron's being rather…strange…right now."

_Excuse me?_

Tristan laughed. "No problem. Say, Holly, why don't we—"

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I did a very stupid thing: I punched Tristan in the face.

See now why Holly thinks I'm slightly dumb?

"_What did you just do?_" she screamed at me. But I was rooted to the spot as Tristan growled—yes, _growled like a bear_—and lunged at me.

"Stop it!" Holly said, and her eyes shone with fear. I had a split second to wonder why, before Tristan punched me square in the nose and crouched on all fours, hissing at me.

…_crouching on all fours…hissing at me…_

I might not have been the smartest boy ever, but I was pretty sure normal humans did not act like that.

"Whoa…" I mumbled, feeling a few trickles of blood run down my face. "Dude. Not cool. And why are you…uh…someone please tell me I'm dreaming."

Well, because Tristan had somehow turned into a huge black dog that was frothing at the mouth.

The dog—well, it was more of a bulldozer sized hound—barked extremely loudly, then rushed towards me. "Grrr! Rawrf!"

"N-nice d-doggy…"I stammered, backing away quickly. "N-nice, g-good, d-doggy…"

_I'm also going slightly crazy…you know…insane, mad, slightly off bonkers, upstairs, wrong in the head—_

_SHUT UP!_

I ducked as the dog-thing sailed over me harmlessly, then turned and snarled at me. Holly screamed again, but that really wasn't helping.

"GAH! HELP!" I bellowed, trying to dodge a few sharp claws. "HELP—"

A bronze sword came swinging out of nowhere and the dog exploded into billions of particles of golden dust.

"Gross!" spluttered Holly, who looked like she had just been dumped in a sack of flour. It would've been funny, except I was too busy staring at our rescuer.

"Ethan?"

The boy in my biology class gave me a curt nod. "Glad I came before you all died."

Wow. So…optimistic.

Ethan glanced around nervously. "This shouldn't have happened," he mumbled, and I got the feeling he was talking more to himself than us. "Tristan was supposed to be with the titans. Why did he attack unclaimed half-bloods? And hellhounds can't turn into humans? Maybe…"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa…" I said. "Slow down. What just happened? Do I need to be committed to an insane asylum?"

Ethan jerked his head towards the woods behind my house. "Come on. I'll explain everything to you."

I sighed. There was really no other alternative, so I started to follow him. Behind me, Holly grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed. "Cameron, we are not going to follow some random stranger into the woods."

"You don't have to," I retorted, and continued walking. "Stay back, then."

She swallowed nervously, and looked back cautiously. "Fine," she muttered after a few seconds, and started after me. "Wait up!"

* * *

"…and so…_what_?" Holly squeaked.

I stared at Ethan. "Haha, very funny," I grouched. "So we're the children of Greek gods. Totally. Ethan, what medications have you been taking?"

The other boy shook his head, and continued walking through the forest. "No, no," he explained patiently. "Cameron, it's all true. Think. How many parents do you have that you know?"

"One…" I mumbled. "My dad. I don't have a mom."

"Exactly."

Next to me, Holly stopped abruptly. "You don't have a mom?" she asked me softly.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so concerned," I snapped.

She shook her head. "No…it's that I don't have a mom either."

Ethan nodded. "Demigods usually don't have a parent, because that parent is their godly parent. Come to our side. The titans are looking for new allies, and you would be perfect on our side. Tristan was a hellhound. But what I don't get was how he suddenly turned under the guise of a person. Hellhounds can't do that. And why he was attacking you when he was on the titan's side…"

He trailed off, looking disturbed.

Right. So totally believable. I was seriously considering calling someone now to take Ethan away.

Oh, right. We were currently stuck in the middle of the woods with no cell phone or anything. And if Ethan was to be believed, then using a cell phone would be an invitation for a few monsters to come and rearrange my face. I was perfectly fine with the current state of my face, so…calling wasn't an option.

"Okay. Recap," I said. "Greek gods are real. Holly and I are children of the Greek gods. Greek gods are bad. Greek gods don't claim their children, which is why Holly and I haven't been claimed yet. There's a Camp Half-Blood, where they brainwash half-bloods into thinking that the gods are good. Titan army is good. Titans are looking to help demigods. Titans will defeat bad gods. Uh…is that all?"

Ethan nodded. "Basically."

"There's one thing I'm confused about," said Holly. "See, I don't have ADHD or dyslexia. Does that mean anything?"

"You're probably a child of a minor god or goddess," Ethan replied. "They usually don't have many symptoms of being a demigod."

I stopped walking, and faced the other boy. "Okay. Fine. Prove it. Prove that we're demigods, as you claim, Ethan."

He sighed. "The hellhound. You saw that."

"I could be crazy."

"But Holly saw it. I saw it."

He had a point. But…"We're all crazy."

Ethan flipped his hand over, and there suddenly was a gleaming bronze sword in his hand. "Celestial Bronze. Good for killing mythical stuff, useless for harming mortals."

Okay…that worked too. I was a bit more convinced now. Still. I wasn't entirely sure it was possible. How could it be?

"If you really aren't convinced, Cameron, this will have to." Ethan stepped into a clearing in the forest, and beckoned to us. Exchanging glances, Holly and I followed a second later.

"Whoa."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the massive camp in front of us, that was definitely _not_ in a forest clearing. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible.

"Is this…is this…" my words came out as a stutter. Beside me, Holly gasped.

"Hecate's magic," said Ethan offhandedly. "The clearing is like a sort of portal for half-bloods that transports them here, to the camp. Mortals can't enter the portal."

In the back of my mind, I vaguely remembered something about Hecate being the goddess of…something.

"Holly," I whispered. "Who's Hecate?"

Yet another chance for Holly to exercise her _you're so stupid_ look. "Goddess of magic. Duh."

Right. I focused my eyes on the titan camp, and once again, I was overwhelmed with the sense of _wow_. Large black tents covered the ground, and flags with a scythe on them waved in the light breeze. People (half-bloods, I assumed) were scurrying around, and as Ethan led Holly and I to the largest tent of them all, I saw weapons being made, armor being made, and all sorts of other stuff like that.

"I believe you…" I muttered to Ethan. Beside me, Holly nodded in agreement. This had totally convinced us.

"Good. Welcome to the titan camp," smiled Ethan grimly. "It's time for you to meet Kronos."

He opened the flap of the tent we were standing in front of now, and ushered us in.

There was a man sitting in there, about twenty one years old. He had blond hair, a cruel scar running down his cheek, and gleaming golden eyes.

Ethan bowed to the new person. "Lord Kronos."

I stood gaping, until Holly pulled me down. "Bow!" she commanded in a fierce whisper, and I automatically bent my back a bit.

The man smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Half-bloods, Nakamura?"

"Yes, lord. Unclaimed. Cameron Tyeine and Holly Jones."

My mind had suddenly frozen, and I realized that…"Uh, Holly, who's Kronos again? I forgot."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead, and Holly would have been free of yet another idiot corrupting her intelligent existence. But, look's couldn't kill. But the scathing look I received was pretty close.

"Cameron Tyeine…you are such an _idiot_. Do you know _anything_ about Greek mythology? Kronos is the titan of time. The immortal who usurped Uranus. The person who…er…" she looked at the titan, "got chopped up by Zeus with his own scythe. The ruler of what they called the Golden Age."

"And they called it the Golden Age for a reason," said Kronos, who had been watching amusedly the whole entire time. "I have come back now, from all those millennia. The gods are weak, corrupt, and selfish. But the titans are strong. Cameron, Holly, join us. We can be your family. Your family that cares about you, not who your parent is, unlike those demigods at Camp Half-Blood."

"I…I…" Holly swallowed, looking unsure of herself. "I don't know," she finally said, exasperated. I winced. Ouch. Holly hated not knowing stuff.

She frowned, then continued. "This is a war we're talking about," she exclaimed. "It's dangerous. I saw the hellhound today. I don't know what has happened. We could die."

"Yes, we could," said Kronos. "But it is safer to be on a side, than to be wandering about, unknown. You must choose."

I stepped forward, a question forming in my mind. "What about our mortal parents?"

"They know you are a half-blood. They will understand."

I nodded, then stepped back again. "Holly, should we join?"

"I…I…" She shrugged, torn between decision.

"Choose," prompted Kronos. "You don't have much time."

"Wait…" I spoke up as my mind had one of its sudden, but sadly extremely rare, brilliant moments. "We don't have a choice, do we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we don't join the titan army, you're hardly going to let us go to the other side, are you? So the only option for you is to…uh…let's keep it at 'get rid of us.'"

The titan studied me, and smiled. "You are correct."

"Oh." I suddenly felt very small and scared. "I guess I'll join then."

Holly nodded. "Me too."

* * *

"The giants are still coming from the west," said Ethan. "The camp's currently in a hidden place in Pennsylvania, but we'll move to New York for the final battle over the summer. We have a decoy with the _Princess Andromeda_, and then we'll attack by land. Typhon is being awakened, and efforts are made to get allies in the south. Can you two start training today?"

I looked and Holly, and she shook her head. "We're both quite tired today," she said resignedly. "I think I need some rest first."

Ethan nodded, and for the first time, a look of empathy appeared in his one eye. "It is a strain sometimes, to be a half-blood," he said softly. "Here, let me show you your tents. Cameron, you get tent five on the boy's side, Holly gets tent five on the girl's side."

He pointed at two tents, each facing the other, though about a hundred feet away, by the side of the camp.

I started walking towards the camp, but Ethan suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Look up," he directed.

I stared up at the sky, and to my shock, I saw an already fading sign of a winged…something. Next to me, the same sign had appeared above Holly.

"Siblings," said Ethan in a hushed voice. Around us, people were stopping their work and staring at us.

"What just happened?" I demanded.

"You have been claimed," Ethan said solemnly. "Hail Cameron Tyeine and Holly Jones, children of Nike."

At least this time, I knew that Nike was the goddess of victory. Around us, the people all murmured in respect, but I noticed none of that as a thought suddenly struck me.

"Wait…" I said. "If Holly and I are both children of Nike, that means we have the same mom. If we have the same mom…that means…"

Holly Jones, who thought I was the most annoying person in the world, and I likewise, was my sister.

_Crap._

* * *

**[A/N]: **Review please? Pretty please? I'll give a virtual cookie to all who review :)

Oh, and if you asked to be a character in this story, you'll appear in like, uh, sometime. Yeah…you'll have to wait a bit.

Please review, or else I'll have to resort to my threat of turning into a fish and eating you up again.


	3. III

**[A/N]: **Wow, it's been a long time. Don't worry, I haven't died…yet. Thanks for all your lovely reviews…very much appreciated. :D

Yay! This story is now hosted on Choices of a Demigod, a site for (and this is a quote from the site) "the best _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _fanfictions out there, worthy of awards etc etc." One of my other stories, _Parodies of PJO_, is on there too :) Link is on my profile.

Oh, and for those of you who are a bit…erm…gender confused, Cameron is a _boy_. Not a girl. Just so you know. But Holly's a girl. Comprendo?

And now…we continue with this long, rambling, random story in which I abuse the comma too much.

Okay. So starting in this chapter, Cameron and Holly have been training with the titan army for a few months, so they know everything about half-bloods…though with the "titans are good, gods bad" bias. Therefore, we can conclude that Cameron is now less of an…idiot…about Greek mythology. Yup?

* * *

**-The Anonymous: Wings of Dark Victory-**

_By: zynaofthenight_

III

* * *

"_The end of the world...Do you really want everything destroyed__—__the good with the bad?"_

The _Princess Andromeda_, a beautiful cruise ship made of the finest materials and able to go at a pretty fast rate on water. Sleek, shining, and towering over the ocean, she was fit for royalty and the nobility. During sunsets, the last rays of Apollo's sun chariot would hit the surface of the ship and turn the world to molten gold. The _Princess Andromeda_ was the perfect ship to sail on an expedition to Long Island from San Francisco.

The ship also happened to be manifested with an army of Greek monsters, a titan, and some violent demigods.

And most of those certain violent demigods happened to be currently snoring their heads off in a room somewhere in the side of the ship. I sighed as I lay in my bunk, unable to sleep due to the swaying of the ship. This, for the lack of more eloquent words, sucked.

I mean, being afloat in the middle of ocean and knowing that apparently, according to Ethan, this ship was about to blow up sometime the next day—um…anyone want to switch places with me? I, for one, was not eager to blow up anytime soon. Even though Ethan assured me that Lord Kronos would be able to get us out safely, I didn't feel very safe.

I don't think anyone would.

So slowly, as the ship continued rocking in the waves, I fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

_I'm in an unfamiliar room, sitting on a sofa seat. Across the room is a desk, and behind the desk is a girl, who looks a couple of years older than me. She's drawing something on a piece of paper, and as I squint, I can make out a series of diagrams and maps__—__she's drawing a battle plan._

_She doesn't seem to notice me. A shimmer in the air distracts her, and she narrows her eyes as a smooth voice dictates, "Please insert one drachma."_

_The girl reaches inside the desk and brings out a golden coin__—__a drachma, the currency of the Greek gods. As she lifts her face, I stumble back in shock. Her eyes are fierce and full of unspoken, indescribable emotion, like she has seen too much in her life. A jagged black scar runs down the left side of her face._

_She tosses the drachma into the shimmer, murmuring, "O lady Iris, show me the message. And thank you."_ A_ face, the face of a plump girl with brown hair and glasses appears. Iris messaging._

"_Tessa," says the girl behind the desk, nodding curtly to image inside the IM. "What news do you have?"_

"_The second titan war is starting in America, Maia," says Tessa. "I've been keeping track of them for the past few weeks. They've a got a ship heading toward Manhattan. Typhon has been released."_

"_And Ethan?" Maia asked. Immediately, her expression softens a fraction of a degree, but the emotion is gone in a blink of an eye. "Where is he?"_

"_He's with the titans on the ship. They're going to attack Olympus."_

"_Gods," breathes Maia. "Let him be safe."_

_Tessa smiles sadly, and the Iris message disappears, with her words echoing in the now still air: "It's useless to pray that anyone will be safe, Maia. You know that."_

* * *

"Cameron!"

Holly was shaking me, whispering urgently in my ear. I opened one eye and looked up at her blearily. "What?"

"Enemy half-bloods," she said hurriedly. "On the ship."

Sure enough, the alarm bell was ringing insistently and loudly all over the place. I stumbled out of bed, having slept in my clothes, threw on my armor, and buckled my sword at my belt. I would have to worry about my dream later…but for now, I was pretty sure that someone was watching over us, spying on what we did…and that Maia, whoever she was, had some connection to Ethan. Were they friends or foes?

It didn't matter at the moment. I bolted out of the cabin all the half-bloods slept in and ran up the stairs to my right, hoping to reach the main deck of the ship. Someone ran past me, and I stopped sharply to avoid collision. It was Terrance, the youngest half-blood in the army. He was twelve, the son of Asclepius, minor god of healing.

Which meant he was good at healing people. Not fighting.

I watched in horror as he charged down the stairs to the level of the ship lower than us, towards an unfamiliar half-blood stranded in the midst of a lot of monsters. He had black hair and green eyes, and he was fighting with a Celestial Bronze sword, beating up a bunch of monsters. I had to admit, this guy was good at swordfighting.

"Kronos!" yelled Terrance as he half-stumbled, half-tripped down the stairs. I couldn't help it, despite the situation—yep, a facepalm was needed. Half of Terrance's armor wasn't even on, his hair was a rat's nest, and he looked extremely scared.

Of all the things Terrance was, I could now add that apparently, he was also insane.

The enemy half-blood sidestepped Terrance's strike, and grabbed the boy's wrist. Terrance's sword went clattering onto the deck, and the enemy said the last thing I'd ever think a person on the side of the Olympians would say: "If you want to live, get off this ship _now_. Tell the other demigods." Terrance was shoved down the stairs, and the enemy half-blood started running up the stairs I was currently standing on.

Oh joy. I was a goner.

Then Ethan appeared out of nowhere, and dragged me away. "Not yet," he whispered. "Lord Kronos wants to deal with him personally. Look, Cameron, I've got to find the other half-blood on this ship. Get Terrance and everyone else off this ship. Take a lifeboat. I hate to admit it"—here he paused and swallowed—"but Percy is right. Get off the ship. _Now_. Get far away. We'll find you."

I stopped him from turning away, and looked him in the eye. "Wait—one sec. Ethan, who's Maia?"

His reaction was immediate. His face paled and he stared back at me, shocked. I was afraid I'd gone too far when he closed his eye and shook his head. "How did you know—never mind. That's not for now. Listen to what Jackson said. Get off the ship."

He ran off, leaving me to wonder who in the world was Percy Jackson, before I realized it was the enemy half-blood. Well, then. Okay.

I ran down the stairs to Terrance, and dragged him up. He blinked for a few minutes, and I got impatient. "Go!" I told him. "Get to the lifeboats. Now!" He stared at me for a split second, then ran off. I climbed up the stairs again, towards the cabin for the demigods, and threw the door open.

"Get out! To the lifeboats!"

"Cameron?" Holly asked, confusion on her face. "What—"

"Don't ask, just get to the lifeboats!" I made sure everyone was out of the cabin before I rushed after them, until we all were sitting in a lifeboat.

"Um, Cameron…" said Holly nervously. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea," I said in false cheer. "Now let's go!"

We rowed as fast as we could, and I didn't let anyone stop until the _Princess Andromeda_ was almost out of sight. It was only then I let my guard relax and allowed myself to think, _What the heck? What in the world are you thinking?_

"So why are we not on the ship again?" Holly asked. "I don't—"

In the distance, the _Princess Andromeda_ blew up in a burst of green flame, and the whole world seemed to shake. Even though the lifeboat was far, far away, I could feel heat rush over my face, and several of my companions started coughing.

"—oh." Holly stared at what used to be the _Princess Andromeda_, and blinked. "I see."

* * *

I hate it when I'm on the losing side.

I guess it's just part of my Nike characteristic; that I have to win everything. Whatever the reason, all I knew was that I was in the middle of a war between titans and gods. The titans were winning so far…that was good. So no worries about losing here, right?

Some random flying monster things picked us up out of the water after the ship exploded and brought us here, the war camp for us, in New Jersey, right next to the Lincoln Tunnel, over the Hudson River.

And basically, a few days later, the war started.

Now, as I stood next to Kurt Evans, a son of Hecate, the two of us surveyed the city before us. We had been fighting for days, and it showed, how everyone in the army that had survived so far stood wearily, wounded and exhausted almost to the point of no return.

Ethan stood at the front of the army, in his commander's position. He swept his sword in an arc before him, and turned to us. "Prepare yourselves," he shouted. "This will be the final battle of Olympus! Typhon is almost here, Lord Kronos is almost in his true form, and the titans will prevail! For Kronos!"

"For Kronos," was the echoing cry that rippled through the army. "For Kronos!"

For a split second, the entire scene was silent as our cry died down. Then—

"_Charge!"_

* * *

Downtown was a disaster zone. I slashed my way through the crowds of the enemy. Slowly, slowly, we were pushing the Olympian demigods towards the Empire State Building, where Olympus was. After sometime, I found myself fighting side to side with Holly, who gave me a nod before disappearing into hordes of fighting monsters and half-bloods.

Who knew. Apparently Holly did have a violent side.

Pretty soon, all the fighting had stopped over the city, and the titan army was surrounding the Empire State Building. As we fought any resisters, four people ran down out of the building, straight into the armies. As I concentrated, I could see that one of them was a satyr. Two girls, one who looked like a daughter of Athena, and the other a Hunter with a circlet—the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis—stood by another boy who looked very familiar.

Percy Jackson.

He wasn't watching any of the titan army, though. His gaze was fixed to where Lord Kronos was standing. And in front of Lord Kronos, was that centaur, Chiron, who was currently aiming an arrow straight at the heart of the titan. I saw Ethan standing next to Kronos, and there were two Hyperboreans and the _dracaena _queen, Queen Sess.

As soon Jackson had stepped into the circle of the armies, Kronos's eyes flashed and everyone in the Olympian army froze, literally. The lord of time can do that. The titan turned back to Chiron, and smiled cruelly. "Step aside, little son."

It was kind of weird, watching a titan in the shape of a young man call an ancient centaur 'little son.' Chiron did not to move, and he said, "I'm afraid not," in a steely calm voice.

"Chiron!" yelled the daughter of Athena who was standing with Jackson, "Watch out!"

Queen Sess was charging Chiron, but it was too late. The _dracaena_ queen vaporized into dust as soon as Chiron's arrow flew straight into her eyes. The centaur reached for his quiver, but it was empty. He took a sword, and continued aiming the weapon at Kronos.

The titan lord chuckled and took a step forward. "You're a teacher, not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron retorted. "He was a good one, until _you_ corrupted him."

Luke was the son of Hermes Kronos was currently in possession of. Speaking of the titan lord, he looked extremely angry. "FOOL!" he bellowed. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me," Chiron said. "You said _me_."

For once, the titan lord looked confused, and in that moment, Chiron struck. Kronos deflected the blade and yelled, "_BACK_!"

A blinding white light exploded between the titan and the centaur, who flew into the side of a building, which collapsed on him. Suddenly, it seemed as if the freezing spell had broken, because Jackson and his friends ran towards the bricks, searching for Chiron. Like they would ever save him.

The daughter of Athena turned to Kronos and shouted something unintelligible over the laughter that had started all around me from the rest of the titan army. She attacked Kronos—

Wait. What? She attacked Kronos?

But yes, apparently, this half-blood was angry enough to attack a titan. I watched in morbid fascination as Kronos almost killed her, and laughed. "So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately, that won't be possible."

The titan lord raised his scythe, but before he could strike, a dog's howl pierced the air somewhere behind me. I turned around, and saw a huge hellhound and a boy in black armor. They both radiated death, and subconsciously, I begin backing away, before I realized that the rest of the army was doing the same, everyone parting at the middle to let the deathly pair pass through.

"Nico?" Jackson called. The huge hellhound bounded towards him, and the death boy strode forward, grinning. "Got your message. It is too late to join the party?"

Wow. These people were able to joke in the middle of a war when they were losing. Pretty pro.

"Son of Hades," Kronos spat. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"You death," replied the boy—Nico, "would be great for me."

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

The son of Hades drew his sword out—a sword of Stygian iron, and smiled without humor. "I don't agree."

The ground rumbled, and cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way in the the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, I shuddered—I had to fight these things.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened, and a harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns and swords and spears, an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next to the son of Hades, and the sight of it would have made me run away screaming if it was not for Kronos's power and authority.

The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Inside the chariot, was a man with a deathlike radiance about him—Hades, the Lord of the Dead. There was no other god who was like that. Behind him sat two goddesses, and I recognized them as Persephone and Demeter.

Olympians and major gods and goddesses. I glared at them and felt an uncontrollable desire to laugh. Huh. We were going to defeat them and they couldn't do anything about it.

Hades smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking…young."

"Hades," growled Kronos. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not," the god of the Underworld sighed. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He seemed to look in the general direction of Jackson in distaste. "As much as I dislike certain _upstart_ demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on—it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"True," said the older of the women in the chariot—Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone whined.

Whiny goddesses. Was this seriously our competition? And the goddess of agriculture and _flowers_? I started to wonder how the gods had existed for so long.

Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the savior of Olympus."

Never mind. I now understood why the gods didn't die out.

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe, and a crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building, separating Kronos's vanguard, and Jackson and his friends from the rest of the titan and Olympian army.

Which meant I was stuck with the dead. How lovely.

Around us, pedestrians woke up, and cars started running. The whole city had been asleep, but now, the people were waking up. More obstacles for me to get through.

Hades charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet, curing, and blasted the wall with black energy, but the barrier held. "ATTACK!" he roared.

Chaos erupted. Through the barrier, I watched Ethan run off with Kronos, into the Empire State Building, before a skeleton attacked me, and I was lost in the fighting. All I remembered was _Keep fighting. Kill, wound, harm. Don't let them get to you. When Typhon has defeated all the gods, the Olympians will be gone, and the titans will have won. Keep fighting._

On and on, for what seemed like hours, but was probably just minutes. I finally found myself with Holly again, both of us covering for the other while we fought a group of enemy demigods. One of them hit me with the hilt of their sword, and I swayed back, losing consciousness for a split second before I revived in time to steady myself. Holly and the other demigods were gone. Before I could search for them, an eerie howl split into the air and a nuclear explosion blasted out of the Empire State Building.

The entire city fell silent. I looked towards the 600th floor of the building and held my breath. No one moved for a minute. Then another. Then another. As complete and utter shock spread over the two armies and other residents of the city, I heard someone far away shout in joy.

Turning my head in the direction of the cry, I saw an Olympian god—_an Olympian god_—come out of the building. "The titans have lost," he announced to the crowd, but I noticed that he seemed sad. He turned back, and I saw winged shoes on his feet. It was Hermes. Luke's father. Of course. Luke had died and—wait. Did he say _the titans have lost?_

"_What?" _But everything was coming clear to me, and the startling realization struck me even as my sword fell from my grasp and the half-bloods on the side of the Olympians began to circle the titan army, forcing us to surrender. The Olympian gods had won. Typhon was defeated. Lord Kronos was defeated. The titans had lost.

We had lost.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Yay! I finally managed to somehow, somewhat finish writing this chapter. It took _forever_. I guess I just couldn't find a place to start. Eh, well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember, leave a review! :D

Wow, Cameron's slightly sorta insane and violent in this one. He really does hate the Olympians o.O Don't worry, he'll be even scarier later on in this story…muahaha.


End file.
